1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display and a method for driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display device is a flat display device that uses plasma generated by gas discharge to display characters or images. Depending on its size, the plasma display device has more than several scores to millions of discharge cells arranged in a matrix pattern.
A plasma display panel of the plasma display device includes a substrate having sustain and scan electrodes formed thereon, and another substrate having address electrodes formed perpendicularly across the scan and sustain electrodes. In addition, the sustain electrodes are formed in respective correspondence to the scan electrodes, and ends of the sustain electrodes are connected in common.
One frame of the plasma display device is divided into a plurality of subfields. Each subfield includes a reset period, an address period, and a sustain period. The reset period is for erasing wall charges formed by a previous sustain discharge and setting up wall charges so that the next addressing can be stably performed. The address period is for selecting turn-on/turn-off cells, i.e., cells to be turned on or off, in the panel and accumulating wall charges in the turn-on cells, i.e., addressed cells. The sustain period is for causing a sustain discharge for displaying an image on the addressed cells.
During the address period, a scan pulse and an address pulse are applied to a scan electrode (hereinafter, referred to as a “Y electrode”) and an address electrode (hereinafter referred to as an “A electrode”), respectively for selecting turn-on cells between the Y and A electrodes. However, generation of a discharge triggered by a voltage applied between the Y and A electrodes is delayed from when the voltage is applied therebetween. Particularly, since the address discharge is expected to be generated within the width of constant scan and address pulses, a discharge may be not generated when a discharge delay is greater than the width of the scan and address pulses.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.